


30 Day OTP Challenge

by ninzz



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Iron Man 3 Spoilers, Kissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 05:31:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninzz/pseuds/ninzz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what it says on the tin - a 30 day challenge pertaining to my OTP. Except I have many, so each chapter will be a different pairing. Some might be short drabbles, some super-long fics, but I'm gonna do this damnit!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1 - Cuddling*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pepper and Tony
> 
> * Preferably naked cuddling. They get naked at the end... so it counts.
> 
> Right?
> 
> Also Iron Man 3 spoilers in this chapter so beware!

 

“Oh, Tony. Come here,” Pepper cooed, threading her hands in his hair to pull him to her chest.

 

They were both kneeling, facing one another on a small bed in a quaint little hotel. It had become necessary for Tony to keep a low profile after his dealings with the ‘Mandarin’, and since they had no house anymore, it seemed to be the best idea to hide out in the last place anyone would expect for a while. Pepper was indescribably happy to find out he was alive, even after all he had put her through. He never thought anyone would be capable of caring about him _that_ much after he nearly got them killed, but here he was, with her, both of them in one piece.

 

He accepted her invitation, shifting forward to rest his head on her right breast, wrapping his arms around her waist.

 

“I’m just so damn _tired_ ,” he sighed. Really, he could have said anything, for his weariness showed in his voice. Pepper stroked his hair reassuringly.

 

“It’s okay. We all slip up from time to time. There’s nothing you could do.”

 

“But I-“

 

“No,” she shushed him, resting her chin on the top of his head. “The point is, you got to me. You _saved_ me, Tony. No-one else would have willingly and knowingly put themselves into that kind of hell to save me…but you did.”

 

“I guess I did.” He shifted his head to look up at her. She looked down at him, and pure, true love – _God, that kind you get in movies, I never knew that was even a thing,_ Tony thought – was clear in her gaze.

 

Then she dipped her head down and kissed him, slowly and tenderly. Neither of them rushed, and neither of them sought more than that. All they wanted was to revel in the sheer intimacy of it. Tony pulled Pepper closer, her torso pressed flush against his own. After what felt like hours, they pulled apart, and pressed their foreheads together.

 

Pepper pulled the covers back and pulled her t-shirt over her head, unclipped her bra, then pulled off her pants and socks, throwing them all on the floor. Tony did the same, and climbed under after her. He expected her to turn on her back on the opposite side of the bed as she usually did, but she didn’t.

 

Instead, she turned on her side and moved closer to fit herself against Tony’s back, slipping one slender arm over to thread her fingers with his and indicated for him to lift himself up slightly for her to move her other hand under and wrap it protectively around his waist. Nothing would ever comfort him quite as much as the warm, welcoming scent of Pepper’s embrace. Her skin was soft against his own, and to his surprise, he felt himself dipping into sleep after only a few minutes.

 

They lay like that for a while, and right before he was on the precipice of slumber, Pepper murmured:

 

“You can sleep now, Tony. You’re safe with me.”

 

And for the first time in what must have been months, with the woman he loved, Tony slept soundly.


	2. Day 2 - Kissing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint and Natasha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *also preferably naked, which they are. Most of this was actually me just working out the Clintasha feels I have. It's shockingly short, so I apologise, but I feel like it doesn't need to be any longer.

Clint loves Natasha. It comes as naturally to him as breathing. He knows she loves him, too. She would tear down an empire for him, if she needed to. He would do the same for her. It is so easy, so right, for him to love her.

It is times like this, when night falls, and they are alone, admissions of love come out into the open with whispered promises, soft moans and murmured demands.

It was times like this, when she, so vulnerable before him, that his love is strongest. He knows what she has been through. He knows about her past, what had been done to her against her will. And for her part, she knows that Clint would never inflict those things upon her.

There is nothing more beautiful to either of them than soft light falling on their skin; the feeling of being held close in arms that both knew would never waver, even if the sky falls around them.

It is times like this, when her soft lips are pressing against his own, searching, exploring, tasting. She needs nothing more than this reassurance that he is _real,_ and he wants her to make him feel _alive._

She loves him.

It took her a long time to admit it, even to herself, but eventually, she knew there would never be anyone else. There never _could_ be anyone else. So she admitted, yes, _I think I love you, Clint._ He said _I love you too, ‘Tasha_ , and the strange, unfamiliar glow she felt in her belly when he was near her grew stronger. At first, it scared her. She shouldn'tbe feeling, she thought she _couldn't_. With time, it became normal, and eventually she came to equate it with safety.

When she kisses him, she feels like she is home, even if her true home is thousands of miles away. He _is_ home now. She can take him apart and put him together, just like her pistols – though she never would. She would never leave this bed, if she could help it. With him, she feels safe.

Clint’s hands brush along the bare expanse of her stomach, coming to settle on the small of her back. She brings her hands up over his shoulders, setting them on the back of his neck, all the better to press him closer. She opens herself to him, knowing he won’t hurt her while she has her guard down. For him, only for him, she lets her guard down.

She searches him with pliant hands, mouth and tongue, and finds only love.

He searches her, and finds only love. 


End file.
